The work is directed towards those psychological factors responsible for particular surface forms in the derivation of sentences as well as the interpretation placed upon particular surface forms in the comprehension of sentences. Of particular interest are the use of transformations for marking base propositions in various ways and the interpretation that results. Some considerable evidence now is available to show that marking has paralinguistic functions as well as linguistic ones. That is to say, marking not only serves to shift topic and comment in sentences but it serves to indicate affective judgments. Speakers intend affective bias when utterances are marked in certain ways and hearers interpret correctly the intended bias. Marking can be introduced by syntactic transformations, by phonological transformations (intonation contours) and semantically. Currently, investigations of all three kinds of making and their affective correlates are under way.